Scarlet Whirlpools
Queen Scarlet sat on the beach on the edge of the kingdom of sea. She yawned and a wave instantly filled her mouth with salt water. "Ugh! Yuck!" She growled. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go back to the sky kingdom for Ruby would drive her out. So she decided to explore the other kingdoms. And her adventure had brought her to the kingdom of Sea. She had heard rumors that the sky wings had uncovered the Seawing Summer Palace. She decided to go check it out and see if she could find anything that might help her. She flew until she found the remains of what once was the Summer Palace. She decided to search through it in search of anything that might help her or renew her Treasury. She not only wanted revenge on her daughter Ruby for taking the throne that wasn't rightfully hers, but she wanted revenge on the dragonets of destiny for what they did to her. They had robbed her of everything, her throne, her treasure, her ally, Burn, and everything she had ever held dear. "If I ever see those miserable dragonets again, I'll burn them all ALIVE!" Scarlet screamed, blasting a plume of fire in the air. Some stones moved in the background. "Who's out there?" A voice called,weakly. Scarlet, confused, looked into a pool of water and looked around. "Where are you? What are you?" A jade green SeaWing limped out from behind a rock, with electrical burns all over him, as well as pieces of his wings missing, chewed off by something small. "What do you mean what am I? What else would I be? You're in SEAWING territory. So how about you tell me who YOU are, or I'll get Queen Coral up here faster than you can fly away!" He snarled. "Well that's no way to talk to a queen, now IS IT!" Scarlet snarled back. "Wait, queen?" The SeaWing asked with a bit of fear in his voice."You don't look like Queen Ruby, and Queen Scarlet died a long time ago." "Oh she did, did she?" Scarlet asked, her voice full of rage. "You don't mean to tell me that you're Queen Scarlet? Right?" "Well of course I am feather-brain. Who else would I be?" Scarlet said, much calmer now. "I don't believe I've introduced myself." The SeaWing said. "I'm Whirlpool. He smiled at her and she noticed his teeth were unusually small, but she didn't want to embarrass him, so she didn't say anything. "The truth is, I couldn't have gotten Queen Coral, even if I wanted to. Everyone in my kingdom thinks I'm dead. I would still be a high ranking council dragon too, if it weren't for those lousy DRAGONETS OF DESTINY!" He roared, clawing at the rock, leaving deep gouges. "Wait, you know them?" Scarlet asked. "AND DON'T FORGET HATE!" Whirlpool roared. "ESPECIALLY, TSUNAMI! CORAL TOLD ME SHE'D CONVINCE HER TO MARRY ME SO I'D BECOME KING, AND HOW DOES TSUNAMI PAY ME BACK? BY KNOCKING ME INTO A MOAT OF ELECTRIC EELS!" He roared furiously, having to catch his breath afterwards. "You know, SeaWing, maybe you and I aren't so different after all," Scarlet said. Whirlpool raised an eye ridge. "Come on. Let me show you around," he said with Scarlet at his side. Despite the gruesome mess on one side of her face, she was beautiful to him. He led Scarlet onto the beach and they laid down. It was sunset now, the colors in the sky were the same colors as the ones on Scarlet's wings. They layed there for a long time, just staring out over the water. Whirlpool then looked over at Scarlet. "Scarlet," he said his glowing scales blushing, "I...I don't really know how to say this, he stuttered. "What is it? You can tell me," Scarlet cooed. "I...I think I love you." Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)